This invention concerns seat cushions, particularly seat cushions for use at athletic and other events.
So far as is known, most seat cushions, especially portable, individual ones used in athletic stadia, are made of some compressible core material or materials enclosed in a cover. These cushions compress to more or less degree depending on the nature of the core material and on the weight of the sitter. But it is not possible for a sitter to adjust the compressibility of such cushions or to collapse them for storage or allow them to be carried more conveniently, for instance. Other seat cushions are inflatable, by means of an air pump or other artificial air source, or, much more commonly, by the breath of the user. In those types the air is forced into a flexible enclosure through a conduit incorporating a valve to retain the air. The compressibility of these cushions can be adjusted by varying the amount of the air blown into the cushion and by the valve. The latter also allows collapse of the cushion for storage or transport.
The chief object of the invention, however, is a compressible seat cushion, especially for athletic and other events, which is self inflating and compressibly adjustable by the sitter, and which can be deflated by the sitter for storage, all without the need of an air pump or other air source, such as the lungs of the user.
Another object of the invention is a compressible seat cushion which can be fashioned simply and with relatively inexpensive materials.